


【SK】罗密欧与朱丽叶

by Le_destin_Su



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_destin_Su/pseuds/Le_destin_Su
Summary: 性转！性转！性转！百合！慎入！法罗朱X大宫sk但是是小甜饼一块wwLofter:2015/06/28
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	【SK】罗密欧与朱丽叶

＂嘿，我换好了！＂二宫和子躲在后台废弃的酒红色幕布后面，堪堪地探出个脑袋。

＂真快，出来让我看看。＂

二宫没应声，只是有些难堪地攥着幕布。她将头缩回去窸窸窣窣摆弄着什么，过了一会儿又探了出来，昏黄灯光下的浅色瞳孔里显得犹犹豫豫。＂我从没有穿过这样花哨的复古长裙！简直羞死了！＂她看上去像是被后台闷热的空气憋坏了，白皙的脸庞透着些许红润，细碎的发丝黏在微微出汗的额头上。

大野智子笑了起来。她从破旧的小沙发上起身，将一直害羞地嘀嘀咕咕的二宫从幕布后面拉扯出来。＂好了，我亲爱的朱丽叶，再不出来头发可又要被汗水弄湿了。＂

＂你有脸说吗？究竟是为什么让你来当罗密欧啊，我明明还比你高一点。＂二宫的脸更红了些，她拉开帘子，提着裙摆赤脚走了出来。

少女深棕色的头发散乱地披在肩头，鬈曲着垂在腰后，淡粉色的高腰拖地长裙包裹着她曼妙的身姿。一层层美丽的褶皱像花瓣般堆砌在她的抹胸前，深而秀丽的锁骨在发丝间若隐若现。

＂好看吗？＂她随手将自己的头发把弄到一侧，好让自己凉快一点儿。＂智子，到底怎么样？是不是太繁琐了点要不我再试一件？＂

＂不用不用，这件很好。＂大野绕着她转了一圈，忍不住轻轻叹着，＂上帝啊，你可真好看。＂她蹲下身仔细检查裙摆的褶纹，抬起头时却无意对准了那人娇羞的嗔怪着的眼神＂别这样看着我，是真的很适合。＂她帮她提起拖在地上的粉纱＂自己去镜子前看看＂

被称赞了的那人抿着嘴角，纠结了半天才抬起眼皮儿快速地瞥了一眼镜子中的自己，而后微微低头笑出声来。

＂笑什么？＂

＂笑你身上那套蓝色的皮质深V领紧身衣。＂

大野智子也笑出声来。她抬手想抹去挂在眉角的汗珠，却被对面那人拿手指挡住。

＂嘿，别乱摸。妆要花了。＂那人细腻的指尖皮肤触碰到自己的手背，大野感觉自己就像被烫着般颤抖着缩回手。

尴尬突然从角角落落里弥漫出来。二宫的手还悬在空中，她咬着下嘴唇，目光里明显闪烁着询问的迷茫神情。道具组噼里啪啦挪用道具的声音渐渐靠近。她们听见群舞演员们嬉闹着向她们喊＂Romeo！Juliette！准备好了吗？下面一场可是阳台戏！＂

＂我帮你把头发编起来。＂大野打破沉默开口。

她扶着她坐下，纤细的指尖缠绕着对方柔顺的发丝。细心地分成三股后盘起。

前一曲的旋律慢慢进入尾声，台上的演员一个个顺次地离了场。

灯光暗了下来。大野为二宫绑好最后一缕发尾，拍拍她的肩＂嘿，该我们了。＂

二宫对着镜子，朝大野甜甜地笑了起来。

放在三年前，大野根本想象不出二宫身穿复古长裙的模样——更何况还披着齐腰的鬈曲长发，耳间夹着新鲜的白色铃兰花。

大野记得她们第一次见面时的场景。

那还是在高中的时候。临近暑假的学校里，早已弥漫着漫不经心的味道。大野穿过学校的葡萄长廊，简单的白色连衣裙被夏风微微掀起。她提着芭蕾舞鞋，匆匆向舞蹈厅跑去——她可是学校舞蹈团的顶梁柱，容不得一点儿迟到。她踢踢踏踏地绕过图书馆，拐上楼，急急忙忙地推开了木质大门。

然而舞蹈厅里并没有她所熟知的团员的身影。大野喘着粗气，一只手搭在门把上半天说不出话来，只得和厅里齐齐望向她的四个人大眼瞪小眼。

里面呆着的好像是个摇滚乐队。大野看见坐在架子鼓后扎着斜马尾的女生放下自己握着鼓槌的双手，拿开鸭舌帽抹了把汗后又反着扣上。她从椅子上蹦下来，小心翼翼地询问着自己。

＂同学...呃...这里有活动吗？＂

大野侧过脑袋看了看贴在门口的活动表，这才难堪地发现今天老师有事请假了。

她不用手摸就知道自己的脸变得通红。她攥着自己的裙角，嚅嗫着羞得说不出话来。

＂是来跳舞的吗？＂鸭舌帽女孩发现了大野手上拎着的舞鞋，＂啊，老师刚走，说她有事已经提前通知你们了。诶？你没收到短信吗？＂她凑得更近了些，大野抬眼就能看见她蜜糖色的眸子。

大野心跳得厉害，她慌乱地低下头，从口袋里摸索着手机，一不小心将自己的舞鞋和发钗散乱了一地。

＂哎呀呀！＂那女孩笑了起来，大野这才发现她的嘴角像猫咪一样慵懒着翘起，下巴处还有一颗小小的黑痣。她弯腰帮自己拣着散落的物品，回头向剩下的几个女孩招呼着＂翔子，小润！你们也来帮忙嘛！那个巴嘎，你还愣着干嘛！＂

她拉着大野的手，将舞鞋塞在她的手里。＂不如来听听我们的新曲？＂她又调整了一下自己的鸭舌帽。

六月的阳光从舞厅一侧的琉璃彩绘玻璃上投射下来。也许是对方的笑容在阳光里太过明媚，大野低头斟酌了一会儿，还是轻轻地点了点头。

＂Balcon*＂的乐曲声响起。大野在黑暗里看见灯光打在了二宫的身上。她站在阳台上，粉色的裙子显得她整个人就像是颗水分饱满的蜜桃儿。她撑着栏杆，海藻般的头发垂了下来。她顾盼着等待她的心上人，婉转地唱着她内心的期盼。娇羞的模样真是可爱极了。

大野看着看着，嘴角也不禁带了笑。

一曲唱完。大野攀爬着上了阳台。她握着二宫的双手拉到自己的嘴边，低头浅浅地吻上。二宫转而捧起自己的脸。

＂Roméo , Roméo ,我已经梦见这情景好多次了。＂

＂我也找了你很久了。＂

二宫撑着栏杆，浅色的眸子专注地看向自己＂你是我一直等待的人吗？＂

＂我是啊！＂

＂那证明给我看！＂

＂嫁给我呀！＂大野宠溺地向她笑着，伸手去摸二宫的脸，却被她一个转身躲开。

＂你是不是跟很多姑娘都说过嫁给我？＂

＂从不！亲爱的，从不！＂

＂那听我说，Roméo，让今晚就这么平静的过去。明天我会叫奶妈过去找你，你再告诉我你是否还愿意娶我。明天哦，明天！＂

她攥着自己的袖子，少女初恋的感觉呼之欲出。大野不知怎的想起了高中毕业那年的夏日祭。二宫也是这样，踩着高高的木屐，一手抓着装着金鱼的塑料袋，一手攥着自己浴衣宽大的袖摆。

集市上到处都是欢乐的男男女女，小孩子拿着棒糖穿梭在人群。二宫的浴衣是大野帮忙系的，浅黄色的素花点缀在白色的褶皱上。

她俩牵着手，在离人群较远的草坡上等待着烟花表演。二宫躺在大野的腿上。荷包里的钱全用光了，大野用最后一点钱换了个绸鱼烧，两个人你一口我一口分食着。

＂明年我估计会进一家事务所。＂

＂不去大学了？＂

＂不去了。＂大野挨着二宫仰天躺了下来，细碎的草根摩擦着耳廓，有些酥酥的痒。

＂想了想还是觉得舞蹈比学习更适合我。＂

二宫翻了个身侧躺着，刚刚张开口就看见大野的眸子里燃起了一朵五彩的烟花。

烟花在头顶炸开的声响盖住了二宫的声音。大野朝着她喊话＂你说什么我听不见——！＂

＂我说你会离开很远吗——？＂

＂不会——我就在东京啊！＂

二宫扑过来，作势要掐住自己的脖子＂那你要一直记得我——！＂

大野在烟花下看见二宫肉乎乎的小鼻头，蜜糖色的浅色眸子，微微翘起的薄薄的猫唇，因为用力喊叫而涨红的脸颊。

她回想着究竟是什么时候二宫变成了这种模样。她是什么时候脱掉了自己宽大的嘻哈外套，换上了白色的长裙？是什么时候取下了鸭舌帽，将美丽的海藻般鬈曲的长发留起？自己又是什么时候和她成为了无话不说的好友？

岁月把她打磨得更加迷人了。她那么美，和学校里不少帅气的男孩子谈过恋爱——然而他们终究不是合适的。大野常常看见她和其他男孩并肩走在一起，过了几个月又独自一人坐在自习室里温书。她有些弄不清自己为什么一次次暗地里感到庆幸——也许是他们真的配不上自己那么完美的朋友吧。

然而无论身边是谁，二宫从来没有厌烦过自己。

烟花快要放到高潮之处了，噼里啪啦地映亮了整片黑夜。＂当然记得！我会记一辈子——！＂大野闭著眼喊了出来，没想到烟花突然戛然而止了。大野清亮的声音回转在空地上，毫不意外地被二宫嘲笑了。

后来的事倒挺有戏剧性的。大野因为出色的芭蕾舞顺利通过事务所的面试，令人意外的是，二宫在一年后竟成了大野的后辈。

＂我是被星探挑中的。＂一年不见，二宫出落得更美了＂他说我嗓门好。＂

事务所把她俩从练习生里挑出来，让她们饰演罗密欧与朱丽叶的主角。感觉很不错，舞好歌好，尤其是恋爱的情绪由两个女孩来演也没有任何违和的感觉，这让舞台剧导演啧啧称赞。

＂还愣着干嘛！最后一幕了，快帮我把拉链拉开。＂二宫喝着水，背对着大野站着。＂简直是...勒死我了。＂

＂又要换bra了？发育得挺快嘛。＂

＂你不也是，不过还是比我小啦嘻嘻！＂她迅速地换了条白珍珠色的长裙，将头发拨弄到一侧，脊背美好的线条弯曲着＂快帮我把拉链拉上。＂

音乐缓缓响起。大野仰身躺在大理石板上。死神吻过自己，又向自己吐了口气夺走了自己最后的呼吸。大野闭著眼，姿势别扭着难受极了。她尽力将注意力转移到朱丽叶痛苦的祈祷歌声中。也许是最后一场公开表演了，二宫显得格外投入，唱腔里堪堪有些哽咽。

大野微微睁眼，偷偷从缝隙里朝二宫望去。灯光聚集在她的身上，白纱裙像是透了光泽般闪闪发光。她踮着脚转圈着回来，用手一遍一遍摩挲着自己的脸庞。清亮的泪水从她鼻翼旁滑下。

＂Roméo，Roméo！没有你，生命就只是一个名词。＂她一声又一声地呼喊着，大野禁不住从紧闭的双眼里，也渗出些泪来。

大野突然作出了一个决定。

和每一场表演一样，最后一首乐曲结束时，观众们疯狂地涌上前来，献上他们的欢呼和掌声。二宫和大野扣着手走出来，一次又一次向观众鞠躬致谢。

安可曲响了起来，全场观众和台上的演员们一同唱了起来。二宫忍着泪意，突然被大野钩了手指。

她疑惑地望了过去，那人直挺的鼻梁和明亮的眸子，在舞台的聚光灯下愈发显得美丽。

＂嘿，当我的朱丽叶怎么样？＂她偏过头，在音乐声中朝自己的耳畔吐着气。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> *服装和歌剧剧情参考2010年法国罗密欧与朱丽叶歌剧复排版。力推大家去看，b站上有中法字幕版。
> 
> *balcon 阳台 第一幕名曲。


End file.
